ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Les Misérables (1988 film)
Les Misérables is a 1988 American-British epic romantic musical period drama film distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film is based on the 1980 musical of the same name by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg which is turn based on the 1862 French novel by Victor Hugo. The film is directed by Alan Parker, scripted by William Nicholson, Boublil, Schönberg, and Herbert Kretzmer, and stars an ensemble cast led by Gary Morris, Neil Diamond, Gloria Loring and Sheena Easton. The title literally translates to The Misérables or The Miserable Ones. Plot Cast * Gary Morris as Jean Valjean * Neil Diamond as Inspector Javert * Gloria Loring as Fantine * Sheena Easton as Cosette * Kenny Loggins as Marius Pontmercy * Jeffrey Osborne as Enjolras * Irene Cara as Éponine Thénardier * Barry Manilow as Monsieur Thénardier * Bette Midler as Madame Thénardier * Danuel Pipoly as Gavroche Thénardier * Frank Sinatra as Bishop Myriel * Sophia Carpenter as Young Cosette Musical numbers A soundtrack album was released on December 21, 1988. Prologue * "Overture/Work Song" – Chain Gang, Javert and Valjean * "On Parole" – Valjean, Farmer, Labourer, Innkeeper's Wife, Innkeeper and Bishop of Digne * "Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgivien" – Constables and Bishop of Digne * "What Have I Done?" – Valjean Act I * "At The End of the Day" – Fantine, The Foorman, Workers, Factory Girls and Valjean * "I Dreamed a Dream" – Fantine * "Lovely Ladies" – Fantine, Old Woman, Sailors, Whores, Crone and Pimp * "Fantine's Arrest" – Bamatabois, Fantine, Javert and Valjean * "The Runaway Cart" – Townspeople, Valjean, Fauchelevent and Javert * "Who Am I?" – Valjean * "Come to Me (Fantine's Death)" – Fantine and Valjean * "The Confrontation" – Javert and Valjean * "Castle on a Cloud" – Young Cosette and Madame Thénardier * "Master of the House" – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Chorus * "The Well Scene" – Valjean and Little Cosette * "The Bargain / The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery" – Thénardier, Valjean, Madame Thénardier and Little Cosette * "Look Down" – Gavroche, Beggars, Old Woman, Prostitude, Pimp, Enjolras and Marius * "The Robbery" – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Marius, Éponine and Valjean * "Javert's Intervention" – Javert and Thénardier * "Stars" – Javert and Gavroche * "Éponine's Errand" – Éponine and Marius * "ABC Café / Red and Black" – Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, Combeferre, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Joly, Gavroche and Students * "Do You Hear the People Sing?" – Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Students and Townspeople * "In My Life" – Cosette, Valjean, Marius and Éponine * "A Heart Full of Love" – Marius, Cosette and Éponine * "The Attack on the Rue Plummet" – Thénardier, Montparnasse, Brujon, Babet, Claquesous, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Cosette * "One Day More" – Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Company Act II * "Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones)" – Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine and Valjean * "On My Own" – Éponine * "At the Barricade (Upon These Stones)" – Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, Prouvaire, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Students and Army Officer * "Javert's Arrival" – Javert and Enjolras * "Little People" – Gavroche, Grantaire, Prouvaire, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Javert * "A Little Fall of Rain" – Éponine and Marius * "Night of Anguish" – Enjolras, Marius, Combeferre, Prouvaire, Lesgles, Joly, Valjean, Grantaire, and Students * "The First Attack" – Enjolras, Valjean, Feuilly, Grantaire, Lesgles, Javert and Students * "Drink With Me" – Enjolras, Grantaire, Feuilly, Prouvaire, Joly, Students, Women and Marius * "Bring Him Home" – Valjean * "Dawn of Anguish" – Enjolras and Students * "The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche)" – Enjolras, Feuilly, Marius, Valjean, Gavroche and Grantaire * "The Final Battle" – Army Officer, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac * "Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers)" – Thénardier, Valjean and Javert * "Javert's Suicide" – Javert * "Turning" – Women of Paris * "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" – Marius * "Every Day / A Heart Full of Love (reprise)" – Cosette, Marius and Valjean * "Valjean's Confession" – Valjean and Marius * "Wedding Chorale" – Guests, Thénardier, Marius and Madame Thénardier * "Beggars at the Feast" – Thénardier and Madame Thénardier Epilogue * "Valjean's Death" – Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius and Éponine * "Finale" – Full Company End Credits * "I Saw Him Once" – Cosette Credits Main Article: Les Misérables (1988 film)/Credits Transcript * Les Misérables (1988 film)/Transcript Category:Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Films Category:1988 films Category:1988 Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Musical Category:Live-action films Category:Les Misérables Category:1980s musical films